Valerian Potter and the Mischievous Villain
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Fem Harry is saved from the Dursleys by a teacher at Salem. The school enrolls her in classes at Metroburg once they realize she has super powers and she meets Max. Salem also scoops up Luna Lovegood and the three become Salem's pranking trio. Howwill this change both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Everyone knows the story of the child who lived, the murder of James and Lily Potter and placement with the Dursley family of number four Privet Drive. That remains the same in pretty much every alternate throughout the multiverse. Only this time in the case of Valerian Dorea Potter one month before her sixth birthday a teacher from Salem's Academy for Witches found out what was happening in the Dursley home and managed to gain custody of the young Potter child, changing her name to Valkyrie Norn in the Mundane and Magical Worlds. This put a huge damper on the plans of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The goblins never bothered to inform the magicals either.

With the help of Marie LeBeau Valkyrie was able to change the name on her vaults, all of them, though she did give instructions to inform her of anymore inheritances. She had the abilities of a Metamorph along with empathy, umbrakinesis, umbraportation, replication, and telekinesis. Thankfully Salem was able to get her enrolled in classes for control in Metroburg where she met Max Thunderman, her nearest and dearest friend. She trusted Max above all others.

Chapter One

Val Norn rolls her shoulders before she allows herself to step into the shadows and emerge at her target destination, " Val, how do you always time your appearances just right anyhow? "

Val smirks, her currently lime green eyes alight with mischief, " I have to have some secrets from you. "

" What brings you my way anyhow? "

" Part boredom and part I need you to read over my latest Potions punishment essay. " Val admits, handing over a flash drive to him.

Max winces, " What happened this time? "

Val sighs, " You know I have no damn clue as to why Potions always blow up around me. "

Max reads over what she has written so far and flinches, " Twenty pages, at least you're allowed tech. Damn, must have been bad. "

" If not for the burn cream you make specifically for me I may have lost all function in my left arm. "

Max curses under his breath, his brown eyes narrowing in concern, there had been a reason why he had been in Val's potions classes. Now that he was living in Hiddenville he just couldn't be there. Val always made sure to visit him, " Okay, we are going to figure out why you blow up every potion you attempt to make on your own. You can handle the prep work just fine. "

" I know, but they insist on me partnering with that infantile fool Mercer. "

Max pauses in his reading once more, " Mercer, that idiot couldn't make potion correctly if his life depended on it. "

" You don't need to tell me that, Max. I can safely say that theory is all that is saving my potions grade, and that's only because you tutor me in potions. "

" Potions and chemistry are very similar, dear Val. " Max responds, writing out some quick notes even as he continues to read her essay.

" Not everyone was gifted with super intelligence. " Val points out.

" Yet you can easily keep up with me when I actually apply myself. Plus, you have no problem mixing chemicals together for pranks. " Max returns with.

Val sighs, " That's because you actually know how to teach me unlike those that are paid to teach me, Maximus. "

Max barely controlled the full body shiver that came from the way she said his full first name. He had yet to tell his parents that he and Val were soul bonded together. Max wasn't planning on telling them that until after he moved out if he had his way about it. He never had to worry about them hearing anything from his room either, Val, with her knowledge of runes had warded his room to the hilt to prevent that from happening. None of his family had ever noticed and his mom didn't even know about the tattoo he had on his right bicep, then again he generally kept it disillusioned, Val had the matching one on her left bicep. They'd gone to one of the less savory alleys and gotten them. The symbol of Loki, God of Magic, Fire, and all out Mischief.

The fourteen and thirteen year olds sit in comfortable silence until Max goes over to her and starts pointing out areas in her essay that need improvement or some tweaking and what else she could add as well. Val was the only one that truly understood the eldest male Thunderman child, well, teen now. Max loved causing mayhem and Val was just as good at it as he was, if not better in some aspects. With Max's help Val gets her essay finished, Max leaning up against the table as she typed, " What I don't understand is why my parents pulled me out of Salem. I actually liked it there, I applied myself . You'd think that would have been good enough, but they think I want a normal childhood. Phoebe does, but I don't. Hell, I'm actually still attending Salem online. "

" What Phoebe and your parents don't understand is that you've accepted having powers as your normal and so has Nora. Billy has a heart of gold but cannot keep a secret to save his life. Phoebe, well, we both know I can only take your twin in small doses. Rules are meant to be broken. "

" You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. " Max says.

" You two are being so sweet right now you're giving me cavities. "

" Colosso, do you want to lose your manhood? " Val asks, her voice becoming sickly sweet.

Max smirks and Colosso pales, " Sorry, Val, I'll be good. "

" This is why I love having you around, Val. " Max says.

Val looks at him, an eyebrow arched, " Just for my ability to scare people? "

" You know better than that, _Valkyrie_. "

" What sort of mayhem do you have planned? "

Max grins as they begin to plot, one of the wards chimes and Max was quick to head upstairs so his family wouldn't come down to his lair. That was when he found out that he and Phoebe were babysitting Billy and Nora. Max grins, he and Val could take them out and have some actual fun. Phoebe could have her friend over and Max could go have some fun with Val and his younger sibs, " Phoebe, you call Cherry and have her come over, I'll watch Billy and Nora. "

" What's the catch? " Phoebe asks.

" No catch, just text me when the parents approach alert goes off, I added that this morning. " Max says.

With that he sends the text to Cherry and his younger siblings follows him into his lair. Val was once again ready, casting a Fidelius Charm around this information so Billy couldn't blab, " I take it we're going out? " Nora asks.

" Yep. " Max says, grabbing the special bag for Dr. Colosso. This bag was much bigger on the inside and allowed Colosso to see what was going on outside, plus it had everything the evil bunny could need aside from take over the world stuff.

Once he has his pet bunny secured Val grins and the five disappear into the shadows and re-emerge at the Magical part of Disney Land. Val was quick to pay for them all and the four humans have fun. Max winning a stuffed Stitch doll for Val and Jasmine for his little sister. If there was one thing Max loved to do it was beat crooked carnies. When the text came, Phoebe was lucky that Cherry had already left, Val was quick to bring them back, Nora left her Jasmine doll in Max's lair for the moment and Val puts Colosso back in his cage before collapsing onto Max's bed. She was too tired to even grab a Pepper Up Potion. Moving that quickly through shadows with that many people always tired her out.

She didn't regret giving three of the Thunderman siblings a normal childhood experience. She loved her Stitch doll, which was animated, making it even more fun. Her Stitch curled up on her stomach and the fourteen year old slips into sleep. Not that she'd been getting much sleep lately. While the Horcrux had been purged she still got brief visions from Voldemort. Thankfully her soul bond with Max filled the gap and Max could generally help her shore up her mental defenses when she needed it.

Max barely avoids crashing into her as he returns to his lair. He pulls out his magical cell and calls Miss LeBeau to let her know where her adoptive daughter was and why she may not make it home for a while. Marie informs him of the coming tournament the next magical school year and that Salem was a part of it. Both he and Val were in their N.E.W.T years as they'd both been prodigies and helped each other out when they needed it, Max knew damn well whom Val really was and was not going to allow her to go to Hogwarts without back up. Marie promises to talk to his parents about letting him go.

Max voices his appreciation and asks about getting Colosso registered as his familiar. Val happened to have a Crup as a familiar, one that loved Max, mostly because Max spoiled him rotten. Said Crup was like a blue roan in goats in coloring even though he happened to look more like a Jack Russell Terrier with two tails. Which was easily explained as a genetic mutation to the mundanes. Magicals, well, the European ones just didn't understand that mundanes were far more advanced than them. At least in Japan and America they had tech that would work around Magic. Good thing for Max and Val too, this meant that they could stay in touch through quicker means than owl post.

Max gets Val more comfortable and places a Nutrition potion nearby so Val could drink it without worrying about eating so much. It had almost been too late to undo the damage her maternal biological aunt and the whale she had married had done, but it had been managed. Max was the only one other than the staff of Salem and Gringotts to know what had really happened to the Savior of the British wizarding community. No way in hell was she going to Hogwarts without him there to back her up. Max made sure to have his wand and back up wand at the ready. He also made damn sure to have his personal potions book that he was creating. Max had several personal potions he had created or tweaked from existing ones. Sure, he knew he didn't need everything together until next magical school year but, it was better safe than sorry.

Hogwarts:

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looks at his useless trinkets. Some other magical had gotten the Potter girl away from her Muggle relatives and had apparently changed her name in the Muggle and Magical worlds. This did not bode well for all of his plans though he had managed to get Salem to agree to join the tournament as well. They apparently had a pair of fourteen year olds that were in their N.E.W.T years which meant they had permission to enter the tournament. None of the others did however. He just needed to find the Potter heiress and everything would be good.

He'd gotten Sirius Black a trial when he'd realized that the Potter girl was missing and he'd been unable to find her as well. Remus he hadn't been able to get ahold of. Little did he know that Remus was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Salem. Remus had informed Sirius as to where the youngest member of their pack happened to be and Sirius was keeping Dumbledore in the dark. Minerva McGonagall was furious that he had lost the Potter heiress and not even Severus Snape had been able to find the girl, not from lack of trying however.

Marie had covered their tracks very well and now that Salem had been invited to the now Quadwizard Tournament she knew she had to convince Max's parents to allow him to go to Hogwarts as well. Valkyrie needed her soul bonded mate with her. Plus, a meeting between Salem's pranksters-in-chief the Terror Twins could only be a good thing, if things worked out well maybe Salem could snatch them up.

The old goat had no way of knowing about the super community and the fact that his pawn was a cunning and devious young woman. Clear Slytherin traits yet had an intelligence that would put her in the house of the ravens. Unfortunately the Salem students would be staying with Gryffindor, which really wasn't something Max or Val would be thrilled with.

Hiddenville:

When morning hit, Val had woken long enough to drink the potion, the magically inclined teens stumbled their way to the kitchen. The Thunderman adults were well used to Valkyrie showing up at their breakfast table as Max did happen to be her go to tutor. " Val, morning. I'm just getting breakfast ready. " Barb Thunderman says.

Valkyrie snaps awake and immediately takes over the kitchen, Max not far behind her. One good thing about life with the Dursleys, you learned how to cook. With Valkyrie directing him they made good time in getting breakfast ready. Once it's all finished the fourteen and thirteen year olds take their seats with Nora, Billy, Phoebe, and Mr. Thunderman slowly filing in. Max and Val were quick to eat their food and Marie apparates in to speak with Hank and Barb about the upcoming magical school year, " Hank, Barb, this upcoming year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament and Val is in the N.E.W.T classes along with Max, he's been attending online and sending his practicals in for Potions. I'd prefer it if Max would be going with Val for competent and trustworthy back up. Val trusts Max implicitly and I would not put it past Headmaster Dumbledore to try and keep her in the British Wizarding Society. "

" Why? " Barb asks.

" Need to know, Mom. I do know and I will be going whether you like it or not. No way is Val going to Hogwarts without me there to watch her back. " Max states.

" I wouldn't go without you anyhow. I don't trust Dumbledore, no way in hell do I trust the Ministry and my luck I'll be chosen as a champion, Mom, I'll need my lawyer and PR guy. " Val says.

Hank and Barb sigh, Max had never had a problem being a super. His problem had been leaving Salem Academy. The parents hated to admit it but Max had always applied himself at Salem and everywhere else he didn't. " When do they leave? " Hank asks.

" October, they'll arrive at Hogwarts on Halloween. "

Val winces, " Why Halloween? "

Max sighs, Val never celebrated Halloween because that was when her parents died. He couldn't blame her for not celebrating that particular holiday. " You have until next school year, Val. "

" I know, but dammit, they celebrate Halloween in the castle over there. " Val mutters.

Marie sighs, " I know, you don't exactly celebrate Halloween and I can't blame you for that. The British never stopped to think about the fact that the child who lived became an orphan on that day. They just celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. "

Hank and Barb both stare at Val, " You're her, aren't you? "

Val gives them a blank look, one that Max had helped her to master, " Her who? My name is Valkyrie Norn not Valerian Potter. "

Max has to give her credit, his parents would in fact buy that. Hell, Phoebe and Billy would too. Nora, no so much, but Nora would wait and confront them later to confirm her suspicions. Once they've eaten and gotten ready for the day, Max opting to go to Salem in person, he just didn't want to deal with non supes and non magicals at the moment, the fourteen year old super villain in training follows his girlfriend to class. She had e-mailed their potions professor her essay before they left.

Max has to smile, " Hey, Lovegood, how you doing? "

Luna Lovegood smiles at the question, Salem had talent scouted her and she was in the same year as Max and Val, a N.E.W.T student. They were all in their sixth year, well, technically seventh, they had all opted to stay in school until they hit seventeen. The blonde haired twelve year old could be herself at Salem as they had someone that could teach her how to control and utilize her unique brand of Sight. Hers allowed her visions and to see into other realms. " I am doing quite well, Maximus, thank you. "

" That's good, so are you going to be chosen to go to Hogwarts as well? " Max asks her.

" I shall endeavor to be where the need for me is greatest. " Luna answers.

Val grins, " The ravens wouldn't know what to do with you, Luna. "

" Val, the three of us would rule the snake pit. " Max states.

" True, as we have true cunning unlike some of those other fools in the snake pit. " Val admits.

" Unfortunately we'll probably end up with the Lions or the Badgers. " Max laments.

" Terror twins are Lions. " Val points out.

Max perks up, he so wanted to meet them. " Hell, we may be able to convince them to transfer if we can make sure they get a scholarship. " Val adds.

Max smirks at this, " Well, Pinky, we know what we're going to do for the rest of the year. "

" Plot the snatching of the Terror Twins. " Luna and Val say together. Max loved _Pinky and the Brain_. Of course, he never let Phoebe know that, she would never let him live it down. Luna and Val were his closest confidantes outside of Dr. Colosso. His parents didn't even know about Luna and he hoped he could keep it that way. Max liked having his secrets and he would do anything to keep those he truly valued safe. If that meant snapping a few necks he'd do it. His parents, well, he didn't think they'd understand that ideology. Max was a firm believer in protecting his precious people with everything he had.

" Careful, dear Maximus, the wrackspurts are becoming quite plentiful around you. " Luna warns.

Max blinks and lets thoughts of his next heist fill his thoughts instead. Of course, Val would be there helping him, as they had both mastered several wandless spells. These included notice me not, unlocking, mundane repelling, disillusionment charms, and several other useful spells for a thief. Wandless couldn't be regulated, which meant that if they could master it silently and wandlessly the better off they were. Luna was the only one allowed to call Max Maximus all the time. " Ah, you're back, Thunderman. "

Max rolls his eyes, " McKade, I thought you got kicked out. "

" Suspended, not expelled, Thunderman. What are you doing here? "

Arthur McKade happened to have blonde hair and celadon colored eyes. He was also the captain of the Quodpot team, five feet eleven inches of jock type muscle. " I happen to be a student here, McKade. "

" You going to finally watch a Quodpot match? "

" Hell no, Val's the captain of the Quidditch team and Seeker. Besides, I happen to like Quidditch more than Quodpot. " Max retorts.

Thankfully their Transfiguration teacher arrives just then and they're learning about Animagi. Thankfully in America you didn't need to register your animagus form. Max, Luna, and Val were all going to become animagi. Val had been using the meditation way and had discovered she had several forms. With Max being allergic to cats she didn't dare take panther, puma, or tabby forms. She'd been reading up on dogs since she had a black lab form as well. That would be the one she was currently working on. Max and Luna were waiting on the potion, mostly because Max knew his family wouldn't leave him alone long enough to get all the meditation he needed in. He did get enough time to get his Occulmency done.

There were rumors that Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore both used Legilmency on their students. All of the Salem students that would be going would all be well practiced Occulmens. Max was also working on taking Snape's achievement as the youngest Potions Master from him. He was working on a cure for the Cruciatus Curse. St. Mungos and Augusta Longbottom had sent him samples of Frank and Alice Longbottom's blood in order for him to see if his cure would work. It already worked on those with light exposure. He just needed to see if it would work for heavy exposure and if it did Snape could say goodbye to his title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Thundermans.

Author's note: Marie LeBeau is not Rogue from X-Men. I just liked the name. I also made Val born on July 31, 2000.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiddenville:

Phoebe storms home after school pictures because even though he wasn't there Max had still managed to prank her and ruin her school picture. First with chocolate sauce and then cheese sauce. After getting cleaned up, which her mom helps clean her hair out Phoebe storms into Max's Lair to find Max and Val hard at work on brewing Felix Felicis or liquid luck for class the next day, " Max, I will get even with you. "

" Use a damn cleaning charm and you're good to go, Phoebe. Max didn't even use powers to prank you. He used ingenuity, you just aren't devious enough to actually prank him. Oh, try to hack his computer and you will not like the consequences, I recently upped the security. " Val states, prepping the ingredients while Max does the actual brewing.

Phoebe shudders, Val generally trapped her computer with the most depraved and erotic stuff on the internet. Max was the only one whom could actually hack Val's computer and not get caught by that stuff. The potion would have to brew for three months as Max had improved upon it, he'd also made it less toxic. It was how he'd pulled off some of his riskier heists when Val couldn't come with him. Luna even helped out from time to time. Val and Luna had convinced him not to go for world domination in the usual way. Why not be sneaky about it? Takeover the economy or a resource that was essential. Hell, he could take the Magical World by storm through less than savory methods.

Max had to admit he hadn't thought about it like that. Every villain tried to take over the world and some hero inevitably stopped them. If he did it through sneaky and underhanded methods that were just barely legal then no one could bitch about it. That was why he valued Val and Luna so much, they didn't condemn him for wanting to be a villain, they accepted him as a person. His family all thought being a villain was a phase. It wasn't, sure he wouldn't truly hurt his family or allow them to be hurt, but he wouldn't do the same for those he didn't know or care about. Max was not selfless, he happened to be a highly selfish individual.

Val looks at Max and the fourteen year old smirks, if Phoebe wanted a prank war then they would deliver. Phoebe feels a shiver go down her spine, she didn't know about the fact that Max and Val were two of the troublemakers-in-chief at Salem. There was no way in hell she would be able to compete with them. Especially since Val had upgraded the security on Max's computer. Phoebe heads up to her room to plot on how to get even with her twin.

Max easily evades her attempts to prank him and with Val an Luna's help he gets her and her bed into Hiddenville High, leaving magical hidden cameras around for him to watch the carnage later. Max has Val up the security on his desktop computer even further. Max kept all of his magical tech on him at all times. While Max is enjoying learning about Magic and Mundane subjects at Salem Phoebe is horrified to find out what her twin had done. She assumes he did it alone while in truth he had help.

While sitting in History class both mundane and magical Max smirks, it was right about the time Phoebe should be waking up. Val was grinning as she'd been stuck on a camping trip with Phoebe when they were younger for supes class. After that they made sure to keep Val with Max, because Val had to literally be pulled off of Phoebe. Apparently Phoebe had seemed to think she knew what was best and scared off food they could have gotten. Max had ultimately separated the two and it was the only time in her memory that Phoebe had failed a class.

Hogwarts:

Professor McGonagall sighs as she thinks about the fact that little Valerian Potter was nowhere to be found. How could Albus have lost her like that? She'd warned him not to leave her with her horrible Muggle relatives. However, Albus seemed to think that he was infallible. Minerva was finally starting to realize that he wasn't and that maybe he should step down. The man had way too much power to be comfortable. Why had they allowed him to gain that much power? He was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer. Now that she stepped back and really took a look…what she found disturbed her greatly.

The aged cat animagus sigh wearily, someone needed to bring all this to light, but how? How did one go about destroying Albus' power base?

Salem:

If Minerva had known that the key to doing so was three students gracing the halls of Salem Academy for Witches she would have asked them to do so. As it was they would only truly be motivated to remove him from power after getting Ron and Ginny foisted onto them. Being stuck with the Gryffindors for most of next school year, well, Fred and George Weasley would keep them from committing homicide. Beauxbatons would get to stay with Ravenclaw while Durmstrang got Slytherin. Max, Val, and Luna would prefer one of those two houses for next year as Luna had seen her friends would need her. Instead they would focus on destroying Draco Malfoy's power base by showing the studies that had been done on inbreeding. The English Pure Bloods were slowly but surely destroying themselves by marrying only Pure bloods.

The three friends were currently in their beginning wards class. America offered warding for classes and Max was also focusing on becoming a Healer, mostly so he would never have to deal with needles ever again. He was almost a fully accredited healer too, seeing as how for healing lessons he'd been issued a Time Turner. This had helped him immensely after the move to Hiddenville. He was also debating on whether or not he'd use it to go to Hiddenville High, but why bother when he could get his Mundane education at Salem as well. In the Mundane world it was Salem Academy for the Gifted. His parents had relented to him going to Salem, seeing as how he actually applied himself and it might keep him from bugging Phoebe too much.

When attending Salem Max brought home straight O+'s across the board, well, Defense was an O-, seeing as how Defense Against the Dark Arts was Val's best class. He had her beat in Potions, but only because she blew her potions up. They were going to request an empty classroom in order to see why she blew them up. Max and Luna would both be watching along with Melissa Simmons, one of the Teacher's Aides. Max, Luna, and Val were all taking Japanese and French as electives, they alternated days for those classes though they were going to add Bulgarian as well. That way they would be able to talk to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.

Most of Hogwarts wouldn't even think to do something like that. If Max wanted to go for world domination then he needed to network, which meant he needed friends across the world. Making friends with well-connected students from the different magical schools would go a long way towards that goal. True world domination required cunning and deviousness plus an inordinate amount of patience. The devious trio were all paying close attention to their warding class. Traditionally in the TriWizard Tournament an item of great value or rather a person of great value was taken and the champion had to retrieve them. Max and Luna were both going to make damn sure that they couldn't be used against Val.

This meant learning as much about warding as they could and using it against the tournament organizers. Most witches and wizards never thought about using warding as a means of keeping unsavory things from happening to your person. If that meant either getting bling or better yet tats that kept them safe they'd do it. Max, Val, and Luna had no problems going into the less than savory alleys in order to get the tats and not have to deal with parental permission being needed. Val easily had enough money to pay for all of them and they also go books that weren't sold by approved shops.

Val had also commissioned goblin made daggers for herself, Max was getting silver knuckles that were charmed up the wazoo, while Luna had gauntlets and throwing knives charmed to always return to their pouch no matter what. Unlike most magicals they realized they needed weapons other than their wands. Max and Val were also supes and knew how to fight exceptionally well hand to hand. They had convinced Xenophilius to sign his daughter up for a martial arts class shortly after they met her. The three of them would sometimes have a three way spar and they were generally intense.

After warding class they head to Technomagic as all three wanted to be able to start a black market for tech that worked around magic for when they went to Hogwarts. Of course, their target group was the mundane born and the Half Bloods. They could care less about the bigoted pure bloods. Luna observes her two best friends, she'd known almost since they had that they were soul bonded. Max's family didn't know and she couldn't blame him for keeping quiet either. The fewer people that knew the better off they all were though if they did get too frisky at some point then they wouldn't be in trouble as being soul bonded was as good as being married in the magical world.

In the Mundane and Super worlds not so much. All of Salem knew that Max and Val were dating. None of the other Thunderman children so far had any magical potential other than Max. This meant that they had no way of knowing anything about what happened in the magical world unless Max told them. Max, Luna knew, liked the fact that he could do something that Phoebe couldn't. Max was always viewed as second best in his family and it had affected him. Max was just very good at hiding how much it hurt that his whole family always turned to Phoebe for solutions to their problems and not him.

Max had decided that he would be the best at being a villain. Luna and Val both helped him with this. The magical black market was a great place to sell things for thieves. It didn't matter in the states whether it was mundane, super, or magical in origin which was a great boon to Max. It meant that with the use of rented owls he could easily get his less than legal business dealt with before his family was even aware of what was going on. He had his own account at Gringotts that Val had helped him set up. The goblins didn't care how old he was, they just cared about the money he could make them.

Val turns her hair neon blue and her eyes become an electric yellow, her mother had paid for corrective eye surgery magical style. Her hair lengthens as well and Max was recruited to braid her hair while weaving spikes into it. Val was not one of those females that left her hair vulnerable to hair pulling. She knew how vicious cat fights were and also knew how to take steps to counter the weaknesses most girls left. Even Phoebe left her hair vulnerable because she had never gotten into a non-supe cat fight, it would come back to bite her in the ass one day soon.

Hiddenville:

Phoebe groans as she tries in vain to get around Val's defense system so she could pull the ultimate prank on Max. Pretending to be Dark Mayhem. Alas Phoebe just wasn't capable of getting past the defense system because she was too good. Max and Nora accepted their inner darkness and while Max cultivated his Nora only used hers to keep herself in balance. Phoebe didn't balance her light and dark, this is why Max was always one step ahead of her. Max was devious an cunning in comparison to Phoebe's academic smarts. Max had street smarts and was capable of blending in with just about any crowd while Phoebe couldn't. If there was anything that she was jealous of when it came to her twin it was the fact that he could so seamlessly blend in.

Max was just charismatic while she wasn't and that was what she so desperately wished she had, Max's charisma. Where he got it when their parents didn't have it she didn't know. Even Nora was more capable of blending in than she was. Phoebe just didn't understand why she had such a hard time striking up conversations with people. Max arrives home around six, rolling his shoulders, " Max, what kept you? " Barb asks.

" Trying to figure out why the hell Val keeps blowing up every potion she makes on her own. Those of us that watched what she did have submitted our memories to be viewed by several potions masters. " Max says.

" How bad was it? " Hank asks.

" I'm just glad she used self shielding cauldrons for this, otherwise the room we were using would be nothing more than rubble. " Max admits.

" There does seem to be an underlying reason, huh? " Barb says, she had to admit that those potions were great, especially Pepper Up Potions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Thundermans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Salem:

Val whoops in glee as she takes a few practice laps around the Quidditch pitch before calling practice to order. The school dance for Hiddenville High was coming up and so was the approach of the Achilles Comet. With the help of their Technomagic Teacher they had managed to craft a dampener. Max and Val both wore them as wrist bands, they wore two each. Nora's was crafted to look like a bow, Billy's were new shoes. Max didn't make any for Phoebe or his parents because they had no faith in him. This was also the approach of the school dance at Salem and Max was taking Val. One of the beaters on Val's team, Merrik, a reserve was taking Luna and he would treat her right as both Max and Val had threatened him to within an inch of his life if he hurt her.

Merrik Smythewick was from an old family and he had sworn allegiance to House Norn, as Val had just changed the family name, she was from a Most Ancient and Most Noble House in England, she did wear the heir rings for Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor. The Slytherin Heir ring had recently tested Max and accepted him. This meant the blood heir could no longer claim the Slytherin vaults or money. Max liked the fact that Lord Voldemort or rather Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior was screwed over if he ever showed his ugly mug again. Max was debating on whether or not to adopt Nora into the Slytherin line. He'd heard back from Miss LeBeau the Arithmancy/Numerology teacher and Dr. Colosso was registered as his familiar as long as he remained an evil bunny.

Val's team colors were ironically silver and gold, representing Gryffindor and Slytherin. Max was actually the play maker for her team, he may not play but ,he had a brilliant mind for plays. Her team had enough skill to pull it off, this included the reserves, she made damn sure that everyone could work with each other. The other teams didn't do this, which meant when the reserves were needed their teamwork was shite. Val loved being able to lord that over Salem's other teams. Of course, they also played with other school as well. Her team currently had the top slot due to the fact that she and Max were both tough task masters when it came to practice.

Luna just hung with them mostly because even though she was accepted she was still eccentric. This made narrow minded people mock and bully her. They never did so if they even thought it would get back to Max or Val. Those two were very creative and vicious with their revenge pranks. Both were also devout worshippers of Loki and Eris. Once a month they pulled a big prank that caused a lot of chaos and mayhem. That covered their offering for Eris while once a week they pulled smaller pranks that covered Loki. Revenge pranks were different, they generally targeted the bullies with those.

Hogwarts:

Severus Snape snarls in his private office. How the hell had that damnable Potter brat been hidden. Trust Potter to make everything more difficult. Albus was being insufferable about finding the pest too. None of his contacts even knew where to begin to look for the girl and the goblins weren't talking. Of course, the Potters had a lot of money, so naturally the goblins wouldn't tell them anything that jeopardized such a major account, or to piss off the one whom owned it. Still, that damnable girl needed to be found and brought to heel. They needed her to save Wizarding Britain.

Filius Flitwick, unlike Minerva and Severus knew exactly where Valerian Potter had ended up. He was the head of Ravenclaw House for a reason, plus, he always looked at the international scholastic standings. Valkyrie Norn was in the top ten for Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy/Numerology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was also a Quidditch captain and the youngest Seeker in a century. Miss Potter had done quite well for herself and he didn't blame her for completely hiding herself from Wizarding Britain. Filius knew that the Headmaster had some sort of plan involving the Potter Heiress, he once again is a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws could be cunning too, hell most of his house was way more cunning than the snake pit these days anyhow because of all the inbreeding yet, you would never be able to tell the Pureblood fanatics this.

The Quibbler actually published decent articles on the subject along with why Miss Potter had disappeared and what had led up to her being sent to live with her Mundane aunt and her horrible husband. Dumbledore's standing had taken quite the hit because of that. At least he'd finally gotten young Sirius a trial. Then again Sirius, in an exclusive with the Quibbler had revealed all that he knew from what had happened all those years ago. That edition had had to be reprinted several times. The Daily Prophet was taking quite the hit as the Quibbler backed up their facts unlike Rita Skeeter's articles. That woman was an absolute menace and needed to be dealt with properly.

Little Valerian had named proxies for all the seats she controlled, once Sirius had been freed she handed control of Potter to him. Andromeda Tonks wielded the power of the Gryffindor seat and Xenophilius Lovegood had the Peverell seat. No one knew whom her magical guardian happened to be but she did have a PR person and a lawyer on retainer as well. Her PR person was Delia Halliwick whom happened to be the daughter of Marlene McKinnon, whom had given her up for adoption. Delia was quite vicious and a graduate of Beauxbatons quite recently. Now Marcell Deladeux-Bones happened to be her lawyer, also a graduate of Beauxbatons and having passed the bar in both the Mundane and Magical worlds just two months after he graduated Beauxbatons happened to be the youngest child of Edgar Bones and his wife. They had given the lad up for adoption just scant weeks before Death Eaters had killed them.

This meant that little Valerian could and would play hardball if she wasn't left alone. Filius was proud to admit that Valerian would be a damn fine raven though she may be better suited for the snake pit.

Hiddenville:

Phoebe had managed to convince her family to have a dinner party for her crush Cole Campbell's family. The instant Val learned of this she took over the kitchen, putting Max to work as well while she sent Billy and Nora to her place, sending her mother a heads up. Then she tutors them all on how to act. She came from such roots and could play the part when necessary. Max already knew how to act in that manner thanks to being Val's boyfriend and the fact that he was technically the Heir and Head of the most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. Max was looking forward to trading veiled barbs with Mr. and Mrs. Campbell.

Due to Max and Val the dinner party went smoothly, even if the teenaged pair did trade several veiled barbs with the elder Campbell's skillfully. The elder Campbell's were both put out and impressed with Max and Valkyrie Norn. Valkyrie had swiftly and easily put the Mrs. in line when she tried to make a comment about the lived in feel of the Thunderman home. Once they've left Phoebe squeals and thanks her twin and Val. Val rolls her eyes, " Hobnobbing is not my most favorite thing to do but, I can do it very well when need be. "

" I just like being able to be snarky without getting in trouble for it. " Max admits.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Thundermans.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiddenville:

Max smirks, eagerly awaiting his mundane classes report card from Salem School for the Gifted. Phoebe was always going on about how she got better grades than him. When he didn't have to compete with Phoebe he actually applied himself, mostly for the sake of Luna and Val. Val was stretched out on the couch reading a book she was going to write a book report on just so she could get some extra credit. Every little bit helped when some of her grades were less than subpar which would be worse without Max's help.

Her familiar, named Fenrir, was curled up at her feet, Fenrir was also getting brushed by Nora. While Crups were notoriously protective of their masters this one had grown up around Billy and Nora. Fenrir knew whom was a threat and whom wasn't. The report cards are opened and it turned out Max did better than Phoebe, whom got a B in Art. Max had opted to take music and learned how to play the pipe organ, as Salem had one. Val was working on getting him one that was feather light and self-shrinking for his birthday. Kendal Warbeck, brother to singing sensation Celestina Warbeck had been the one commissioned to make the organ. It was going to be made out of Black Walnut with Acromantula Silk tempered as the strings. Max deserved the best and Val could afford to give it to him. While she may not go into any of the main vaults she could still use them.

The goblins had no problems with her doing so, it actually helped to have the accounts being used and not just accruing interest. Phoebe was staring at Max's report card in dumbfounded silence, " Since when do you actually apply yourself? "

" When I don't have to worry about everyone comparing me to you. " Max states simply.

Hank and Barb both start guiltily, was that why whenever they were in the same school Max simply didn't care? He had no reason to try because he'd always be considered second best to Phoebe. Max had no clue how much he'd said with that one sentence, he'd simply told the truth. That everyone did view him as second to Phoebe in the Super community. It was why he loved the Magical one so much, they saw him for himself. They judged him on what he could do not on what his twin sister could do. He loved Phoebe, don't get him wrong but, constantly being compared to her and coming up short was not fun.

He knew it was unintentional on the part of their parents yet, for everyone else it wasn't, they enjoyed comparing him to Phoebe, pointing out his flaws while not doing the same in Phoebe's case. Phoebe was naïve of how the streets worked, she had no clue on how to network, and more importantly she was anal about rules. Well, more like moral rules, she just didn't understand that there were times you had to throw your morals out the window to get something done. Val, however, did understand that key concept all too well. She had no problem helping him steal, seducing guards and the like to buy him time.

Watching her work when they were out stealing was breathtaking. Her umbraportation was very useful, making it so they could steal from anywhere in the world and then use the Magical Black Market to sell their loot. The Mundane authorities and the Heroes couldn't track where the loot ended up, it was win/win for them. Luna would plan their heists, she was the mastermind while Max covered the roles of hacker and thief while Val generally was the grifter and hitter. It made things quite interesting, especially when Val had mastered the memory charm early on.

Hogwarts:

Professor Pomona Sprout mulls over the situation of the missing Potter Heiress while she tends to her greenhouses. The girl was using the Quibbler to cause quite a stir, which in turn boosted the sales of the Quibbler in Europe. It had come as quite a shock when Xenophilius had relocated to America so soon after his wife's accident. Luna had been slated for Hogwarts but Xenophilius had sent her to Salem instead. He'd felt Salem was a better fit for his little girl, plus, they taught the magicals there how to blend in with Muggles and how to use their inventions. They were up to date with the Muggles and taught Muggle subjects too. This meant the children could get jobs in either world and didn't just simply cease to exist in the Muggle world.

Pomona knew that fact raised several suspicions yet, there was no way you could convince those bigoted Pure Bloods the Muggles were more advanced than them. The muggle borns absolutely hated being expected to change their ways simply because the British magicals had stagnated centuries ago and refused to change. Several of them started looking into different schools after their first year and never returned, not liking how backwards things were.

Burrow:

Molly Weasley nee Prewett fumes as she goes about her daily chores. Where had that girl gotten too? She was supposed to marry her Ron. Of course, Molly had no way of knowing that all marriage contracts before the name change were null and void. Any new ones would be going through Val's lawyer. The red headed matriarch of the Weasley family rolls her shoulders as she continues to work. Why Bill and Charlie had left just as soon as they could she didn't understand, nor did she understand why they had insisted on getting such jobs. Cursebreaker and working on a dragon reserve. The nerve of them, they should have gotten Ministry jobs like their father. Children these days just had no sense of what was right for them. Ginny was over helping out Mrs. Diggory at the moment, leaving Molly to her own thoughts and feelings.

She couldn't wait for the luxury the Potter money was going to bring her and her family once Ron married the girl.

Hiddenville:

Max grins as he works on his Potion for his mastery. He so wanted to oust Severus Snape as the youngest Potion Master ever. Val had relocated to his Lair to continue to read her book, curled up on his bed. Fenrir was playing with Nora and Billy at the moment and she had pulled her Stitch doll out from her bag. Stitch was curled up beside her as well. " Val, how much should we learn before we get dragged to Hogwarts? "

" Everything we possibly can that they're too backwards to teach. " Val states flatly, marking her place in her book.

" In other words warding, blood magic, summoning, all that stuff, right? "

" Pretty much, Max. " Val says.

Max and Val, with Luna's help had been adding to the wards in his Lair, no one could come in once night fell save for Max, Luna, Val, Billy, and Nora. This meant Max and Val would finally have some privacy as Val had animated Colosso's stuffed bunny he wouldn't bust them either. Max rolls his shoulders, " Care for a spar? "

" Powers practice instead. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Thundermans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

Hiddenville:

Max was currently hiding in his lair to avoid Phoebe whom was all gung ho for becoming the class president at Hiddenville High. His Potion was coming along nicely and the night before he and Val had pulled another heist Luna had planned out. Max would have run if he had been at Hiddenville High merely to annoy Phoebe. Now, well, he could chill with his true friends. He, Val, and Luna had all made some serious headway on summoning and blood magic, once they had explained why they wanted to learn all this to their teachers they were only too glad to help them out. As they all had American Citizenship they couldn't be busted by the British ministry for using magic that was considered illegal in the country as they all had diplomatic immunity.

Val made sure she had that as she had dual citizenship after all. Luna had that too, they weren't taking any chances after all. Max sees that shadows swell out of the corner of his eye and he smiles, " Hey, Val, what's up? "

" Oh, just the usual I need you to save my Potions grade help. Though they did discover why I keep blowing them up. " Val says.

Max turns his full attention to her, " What was causing that anyhow? "

" Apparently my replication ability replicates the ingredients I put in. "

" Damn, never would have thought of that. " Max mutters.

" I know, that was rather unexpected. Thing is I don't know why it happens. "

Max grins, " Which means, Pinky, we need to experiment. "

Val shakes her head even though she was grinning, " Narf, what's that mean, Brain? "

Max hugs her for that, " You are one of the best things to ever happen to me, Val, don't ever forget that. "

Val snuggles into him, they hadn't yet defined their relationship though anyone at Salem knew damn well they were soul bonded and didn't dare try to get in the middle of that. " How could I, you know what my life was like before Marie saved me. "

Max winces at this reminder, " Valerian Potter didn't deserve any of that but, she no longer exists and Valkyrie Norn is in her place. "

" I know, I'm just not looking forward to next year, Max. I do not want to go back to Britain. " Val says.

" I figured but, you'll get dragged into that tournament one way or another, we can both sense that. " Max points out.

Val curses under her breath, " You're one hundred percent certain. "

Max groans his precog was acting up, " Yeah, I am. Luna and I will make sure we can't be used against you. He'll use you to come back. "

Val sighs, " Why is there never a brick wall around when you want one? "

" Hey, don't you dare damage that incredibly sexy and devious mind of yours, _Valkyrie_. " Max murmurs.

The next day they can be found practicing in one of the spare classrooms at Salem. Luna was with them and she was working out the proper runes for her and max to get as tattoos to keep the Brits from using them against Val. All three of them were very well accomplished Occulmens, having gotten that training as soon as they started at Salem. Actually every Salem student was taught Occulmency right at the start. Mostly because of the rumors that Dumbledore and Snape used Legilmency on their students. They were all also progressing on their animagus transformations. Val was close to making the full transformation while Max and Luna had started on their hands. They had all studied the anatomy of the animals they were turning into.

Val was a black lab, Max's form happened to be that of Falkland Islands Fox, extinct, but did magic care about that? Luna's form was that of a Raven. The trio knew they had to be well prepared for Hogwarts, as Val would be the one most likely to get into trouble. Val also would have to make sure she never used her Metamorphic abilities over there either and that she didn't take on her birth appearance. No way in hell was she going to give Dumbledore that kind of info.

That damnable old goat did not deserve to know anything about her after leaving her with _them_. Besides if Val did end up being chosen then there was a very good chance that her being an animagus would come in very handy. Of course, she also needed to find ways to survive the cold as traditionally one of the tasks took place during winter. Luna and Max were helping her with that side project of hers. They had researched the Triwizard tournament extensively and were going to make sure each of them was well prepared for being chosen as a champion.

Hogwarts:

Rubeus Hagrid happened to be a very kind soul even if he did happen to be half-giant. He'd been given a rough hand in life as young Tom Riddle had framed him for opening up the Chamber of Secrets back when he was a third year. Dumbledore had managed to get him a job as the assistant gamekeeper. However, Hagrid was not blindly loyal to Dumbledore, not after he found out what had happened to Valerian in the care of Petunia. His eyes had opened up and he had started sending out requests to other schools to see if they'd let him finish his magical education. He'd hit pay dirt with Salem Academy, they'd started sending him correspondence courses and his magical education was picking right up where it left off.

They'd even sent over one of their wand makers to custom make a wand for him, this way no one even knew he had it. Once he passed his classes he was going to apply for their Care of Magical Creatures classroom teacher, practical knowledge. Hagrid was intelligent enough to know that Dumbledore had taken advantage of his loyalty. He should have let Sirius take Val that night all those years ago. Especially once it came out that Sirius was innocent of all charges.

Hagrid had declined to be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts and was even now training up his replacement as Gamekeeper.

Hiddenville:

Max curses from his position on the ground to see Val's foot heading straight for his head. The fourteen year old rolls to his right and then performs a backwards somersault to get to his feet, Phoebe had won the election and now she wouldn't shut up about it. Max's brown eyes dart around as he calculates several possibilities for Val's next move. He barely has time to leap over her sweep kick, " Damn, what's got you in such a mood? "

Val's currently red eyes narrow, " Oh, just some bitch that seemed to think she could horn in on my territory. "

Max blinks as he blocks a roundhouse kick with his left leg, " Who and why didn't I know about this? "

" Amelia Vane tried to dose you with Amorentia. Remember when Fenrir knocked your food out of your hands earlier today. " Val states.

Max's eyes widen in horror, " She tried to…that is just disturbing. "

" Can you see why I'm so pissed now? " Val asks.

" Absolutely, what did you and our friend do to retaliate? " Max asks.

" Gender changing potion that will last for six months. " Val says deadpan as she spins away from Max's axe kick.

The rest of the Thundermans are watching their spar in stunned disbelief, since when could Max fight at that level. This was just a friendly spar as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Thundermans. I also do not own Pinky and the Brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiddenville:

" Max, honey, since when can you fight at this level? " Barb asks him.

Max snorts, " Do you guys ever personally train me or is it all Phoebe? "

Barb and Hank both wince at this question from their eldest son. " Okay, so maybe we have favored Phoebe over you unintentionally. We never meant to, Max. " Hank says.

" I know that but, everyone else in the supers community does so deliberately. All I ever heard was how I'm not as good as Phoebe. " Max snaps, " Why do you think I like attending Salem. I have magic and Phoebe doesn't. That means I don't get compared to her and get judged on my own merits. "

Phoebe blinks, she hadn't known that everyone compared Max to her. No wonder he generally pranked her as much as he did. " Max, how bad was it? "

" Bad enough that no one wanted to magically duel him on his really bad days. " Val states, " That's something he could actually have a career in, Magical Dueling, he's very quick on the draw and he can cast wandlessly as well. "

" Please, flicking a wand is similar to my tk. " Max retorts.

" I will grant you that, Max. You have a leg up when it comes to the Levitation Charm. Still, you're damn good at dueling, you dodge and think even while firing spells off at a rapid pace. Not many can boast that. " Val tells him.

" Well, maybe not in Europe anyhow. " Max admits. He'd been looking at the international dueling rankings and no one except Filius Flitwick was in the top ten from Hogwarts. It was sad to see such a decline in the British Wizarding Society but, they kept getting lazier and lazier. Not to mention the fact that they are way too inbred for their own good. It's just ridiculous how they seem to think marrying their own cousins is a good thing. "

" No one ever said the pure bloods were intelligent, Max. " Val retorts.

" Point. We'll have to deal with those idiots for almost an entire school year. Damn, if it wouldn't be for the fact that you'd get dragged into that damn tournament some way or another I'd say skip it. " Max admits.

" Hey, not all of us can follow the conversation. " Phoebe interjects.

" That was kinda the whole point, Phoebe. " Max retorts.

Val sighs and goes to perform a sweep kick, Max reacts automatically leaping up over the kick, placing his hand on Val's head he pushes off and turns a double somersault before landing facing his opponent, " Nice try, Val. "

Val grins and dives into the shadows before coming behind him, a dragon kick connecting solidly. " Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh? " Max asks and uses his freeze breath. Val uses her empathy to counter with heat breath just as quickly.

The rest of the Thundermans are treated to an intricate powers and hand to hand spar. None of them except for Nora knew exactly what Max had been capable of. Since he kept the location of her bows a secret she had kept his true capabilities a secret. He still wasn't using any of his other powers. She couldn't blame Max, as he needed to have something held back just in case everything went pear shaped. That was something that villains instinctively understood while heroes were all for sharing all of their abilities because they ended up being too honest. This was how heroes ended up getting captured all the time and, ten they had to rely on someone else to come save them.

This was something that Nora understood quite well though she only had one power at the moment. She was hoping to develop more sometime down the road. It was a given that every hero knew martial arts so every villain learned as well. This meant that unless you developed skills in secret then you were screwed big time. Nora had already asked Max for help with her science fair and made him promise not to do anything above her grade level. Billy, knowing if he turned to Phoebe it would turn into a competition instead asked his mom for help. This meant Billy was doing a project on the properties of light while Max was helping Nora do a project on robotics for Nora's age.

Hogwarts:

Professor Dumbledore bemoans the falling apart of his well-crafted plan. Tom was well on his way to a comeback and, he couldn't find the Potter girl. Hopefully she cropped up during the tournament because he needed to get her under his control. He needed her to become a martyr and after she defeated Tom he'd kill her by claiming she was becoming the next Dark Lady. Then he could take control of the Potter money. Of course, that was assuming that she hadn't changed the Potter name or claimed the heir rings for every vault she was entitled to. His pawn was much smarter than he had anticipated and she had intelligent friends around her. He'd be hard pressed to outthink Luna Lovegood, Valkyrie Norn, and Max Thunderman all put together.

Lovegood Home, USA:

Luna hums thoughtfully as she works on her animagus transformation. The old goat could end up becoming a problem. She'd have to inform her friends as soon as possible. Val could not go to Hogwarts looking like Valerian Potter or Lily Potter nee Evans. She'd be in way too much danger. Luna knew Max had seen that Val would be in the tournament for certain, this meant that they had to master the arts that the British Ministry of Magic had outlawed. It would give them that much more of an edge. Plus, there was Fenrir, Val's familiar, Hogwarts would have to allow her familiar as it was in the Charter and not even the Ministry would dare to go against the Hogwarts Charter.

Luna thought it was appalling that they had outlawed having Crups as familiars simply because they protected their masters like a good familiar should. She absentmindedly pets her Kneazle, Helios, as she thinks things through. Keeping ahead of Albus Dumbledore was not going to be easy. To quote Rowena Ravenclaw, ' Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'. This meant they would need all their cunning plus Dr. Colosso's in order to pull this off safely. They'd need several premade potions and everything else they could think of to have on hand at all times, not to mention figuring out a way to leave the castle in an emergency though umbraportation may not be covered in that. Luna knew Apparition was impossible inside the castle grounds. She'd have to research that.

Hiddenville:

With Max's help Nora won the science fair and Billy got second place. Phoebe was disappointed that she wasn't asked to help him until he pointed out hers and Max's competitive streak. Phoebe had to admit her little brother had a point and Nora had gotten to Max first. Val was currently working on making a Boil Cure and concentrating on keeping her replication power in check when adding the ingredients. Her Potions Professor was kicking herself for not realizing the problem sooner. She was using a Self-Shielding cauldron as well, just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Thundermans.


End file.
